legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Melbu Frahma
Melbu Frahma is the main antagonist of The Legend of Dragoon, although this is not revealed until the Dragoons confront and defeat whom they thought was Zieg, the man who defeated him over 10 millennia ago. Disrule and Fall 10,000 years ago, the Wingly leader Melbu Frahma personally kept the soul of the Virage Embryo, God of Destruction, in a Crystal Sphere, giving him absolute power over all living creatures from the Divine Tree, planted by Soa. His older sister, Charle created five Signet Spheres for him to keep the God's body, the Moon That Never Sets floating in the sky, but he decided to create Divine Moon Objects to destroy the spheres in case he needed more power. Frahma, according to the lore of present-day Winglies, was directly responsible for imposing on his people the genocidal directive of Wingly superiority over Humans and Dragons. Humans and Dragons had no right to live, he preached, and it was the mercy of the Winglies that suffered them to live at all, to slave for them. His dictatorship over everything sparked the Humans, led by Emperor Diaz to fight against him and his army of Winglies in a war known as the Dragon Campaign. Many Dragoons, the elite Human warriors with Dragon power, had suffered horrible fates in the war including Zieg who was petrified after stabbing Melbu in the heart. While casting the spell, he transmigrated his soul into the man's Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit to wait for the moment he would possess him. Faust Faust was Melbu Frahma's second in command, commander of the giant mobile weapon of Flanvel and a feared practitioner of magic whose powers surpassed Frahma himself. Faust's consciousness survived the millenia, remaining in the Tower of Flanvel. Faust could summon an apparition to do his bidding, a simulacrum of himself with most of his powers. Frahma feared Faust's power; suspecting him of disloyalty, he created the 'Vanishing Stone', with the capability of banishing Faust's double. Resurgence Melbu Frahma was defeated. His body was dead. His reign was over. Even those over whom he had ruled were defeated, and slaughtered or exiled; their cities would remain as rubble and ruin for millenia to come. But with all his evil qualities, he had one strength turned to terrible purpose, and that was a persistence that would last the ages. After over 10,000 years, the spell that bound Zieg Feld in stone finally failed, and Zieg was free to wander Endiness. He met Claire and married her. Sometime before the burning of Neet, Melbu Frahma began to exert his influence on Zieg from inside his Dragoon Spirit, and eventually seized control of his mind and then his body. He made his way to Kazas and its Black Castle, finding the ruler of Sandora, Emperor Doel, a man whose morals were broken by his ambitions, and thus an easy target for manipulation. He met the idealistic Lloyd, finding his drive to undo the wrongs committed by Humans and Winglies alike to be a similarly fertile ground for his machinations. Together these minions of Frahma began to stoke the fires of war and unrest in the region; the Serdian War gave both a pretext and a means for Sandoran agents such as Fruegel to infiltrate the Duchy of Basil and other places. They went in search of the Moon Objects, to release the body of the Virage Embryo, and the mortal vessel of its soul, the Moon Child, that Frahma craved. Luckily for Frahma, this coincided with the one time in 11,000 years that Rose had erred in her unceasing siege of the earthly manifestation of the soul of the God of Destruction, the Virage Embryo, and the dark Disciples that it made of those around it. Neet was merely one of the many places Rose had sought the Moon Child, and although she was later to find Princess Louvia in passage on the boat that bore her name, she could not know that the Princess had a foundling sister, and did not guess. Shana grew up completely unaware of the tragic destiny surrounding her birth and life, but Frahma could still sense her presence, and as she grew up, finding her became a greater and greater priority for the forces of Melbu Frahma, both great and small. Category:Non-playable characters Category:Villains Category:Boss